Someone Like You
by Akahana-chi
Summary: He left her for another. She couldn't take it and wept. What she doesn't know is that her friend has been there for her every time. (Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and song.)


_**Title: Someone Like You**_

_**Type: One-shot song-fic**_

**_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san._**

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno was very in love with the very popular Sasuke Uchiha. They met, fell in love with each other, and eventually, they finally got together.<p>

Then one day, Sasuke said that he was very tired of Sakura. "Why, Sasuke-kun?" She was on the verge of tears. "Why? Did I do anything to make you tired of me?" The young Uchiha Prodigy did not answer but he just left. Sakura wept bitterly.

* * *

><p>While Sakura was walking on the school grounds, she found her boyfriend- no, <strong>EX<strong>-boyfriend with some girl. And that girl was only her best friend. None other than, Ino. She approached them. Sasuke seemed to be more happy with Ino than her. She approached them with hardness in her heart.

* * *

><p>"So, what's the meaning of this?" She said in a calm manner. "Huh? W-what are you t-talking about Saku?" Sakura managed to keep herself from shouting at her best friend. "So, how long you've been together?" She asked, slowly raising her voice. "We've been t-together since l-last month."<p>

Ino said, shivering with fear. "Sakura! I'm really so sorry! I didn't mean to steal him from you but I just couldn't help it! I was jealous of you!" Ino barely shouted to her best friend. Sakura froze. Ino? Her best friend is jealous of her!

* * *

><p>"Ino, why? You always get attention from the others without even trying! You're the most popular of the popular! You can get any boy you want but why the one who is taken? By your best friend? I'm just in the second-place when it comes with popularity in rival with you!" Sakura shouted, she just couldn't take the anger anymore. Sasuke was wide-eyed at Sakura and Ino. "But, Sakura just plea—" Ino tried to explain but Sakura cut her. "I…don't need any explanation right now." A tear rolled down Sakura's left cheek. Then, she smiled faintly. "I trusted you Ino, and you broke my trust. As well as you, Sasuke." Then she turned around and ran, fading away.<p>

* * *

><p>Endless tears were running their way down to her wet cheeks. She lost her senses. She just couldn't take all the heartbreak, sadness, and madness, all in one that burdened her heart. Then she bumped into someone, her second boy Best Friend, Sasori. Slowly her senses came back. That's when she realized that she bumped on him and he hugged him. So tight. He hugged back also.<p>

* * *

><p>"Princess, what's wrong?" Sasori asked while stroking her pink locks. "S-s-sasuke…has…l-l-left…me…for…I-i-ino." She barely whispered to her one and only loyal best friend. Sasori looked shocked. He couldn't believe that her girl Best Friend betrayed her for the love of Sakura. Sasori calmly hushed her. "Don't worry Princess. I'm still here. I will protect you from anybody who wishes to hurt you. They should not be your loss."<p>

* * *

><p>"Always remember that I'm here. I will protect you from any dangers. I will take care of you." Sakura cried harder on Sasori's chest. "I-I just—" Sasori put a finger on Sakura's pink lips. Sakura kept quiet and cried again. "I will love you dearly. I will take care of you. I promise I won't hurt you." Sakura was shocked at the words of Sasori. She wiped her tears away and asked him a question. "H-how long did you love m-me?" Sakura said, panting and sobbing.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ever since I met you, My love had been loyal for you in years. I had loved you so dearly I cannot even bear to see you cry." Sakura was surprised, at the same time touched and move by her best friends' words. Sakura tried to speak but Sasori cut her again. "Hush, my cherry blossom, I shall announce to you something." Sakura blushed at the mention of Sasori calling her name's definition. "I, Sasori, Best Friend of Haruno Sakura, is asking her to be her boyfriend and promises to take care of her and never hurt her in any matter at all costs." It took a matter of time to let Sakura's mind register to what he just said. Then she cried again. "Hush, my cherry blossom. I will let you think first. If you cannot accept it, I understand." Sakura tilted her head up. Her jade-emerald eyes were staring at his brown cinnamon ones. "I.." Sakura started. "I accept."<p>

Sakura smiled after she wept her tears away. "Do you, really mean it?" Sakura stated. "You will take care of me and never hurt me in any matter at all cost?" Sakura was on the verge of tears again. But this is not just any tear, but tears of happiness.

"I really mean all what I said to you and I will never let you go." Sasori moved his face closer to Sakura. Their noses were inches apart and their lips were milliliters apart. "You really, really mean it?" Sakura questioned again.

"Every word." Sasori mentioned as inhaled the scent of his girlfriend. Then he closed the gap between him and Sakura into a captivating kiss. Sakura filled with joy on the inside because someone has accepted her whole-heartedly and accepts her for who she is.

They broke the kiss in need of air. "I love you my sweet Cherry Blossom." Sasori said lovingly. Sakura blushed at the nickname again and replied "I love you, too.." After years are passing by, Sakura had never felt so comfortable and wonderful because she is in the arms of her True Love and Friend, Sasori.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END.<strong>_


End file.
